8etffandomcom-20200215-history
Task Force Operational Log
The Operations Log of the 8th Expeditionary Task Force The summery of operations, logistics, and strategic outlook for the 8th ETF as compiled and observed by the Operations Flag Officer. This log is a report summery meant for internal Starfleet Use Only, and is considered to be Classified until such a time as Starfleet Regulations require release to the general public, or order of the Chief of Operations; Starfleet Command. Task Force Operational Log: SD 91215.05 (Aug 11, 2013) The Remora Sector has been unusually quiet for the past two weeks. The arrival at Remora Station of the Romulan Republic's Survey Group 8 has seemingly put a strange calm to the shadow antics of our Raider Nemesis. It's strange, but it's almost a palpable calm before the inevitable storm. Operationally intensive plans have been underway to deploy the Republic Survey Group 8 for a massive covert reconnaissance operation into the Minos Regula Asteroid Field. Several meetings have occurred between myself and Sub-Admiral Tal'ina, as well as a number of full operational briefings with Republican personnel in preparation for this deployment. It is my sincere hope that the Cloaking capability of the Republic's Warbirds will yield to us the intel we have been utterly lacking in trying to combat the Raider threat, and finally shed some light upon who they are, and what their goals in the sector may be. The mission also has the secondary, but perhaps more lasting goal to break through many of the barriers both our officer's and the republic's have towards each other. By doing what we ourselves cannot, we are proven the worth of having such allies in such times; and in showing such need of allies, we may give confidence to them that they stand with us on equal terms of respect. Operationally the Task Force maintains it's strong, but defensive, footing centered on Remora Station. I've maintained the same level of patrols as have previously existed and done my best to keep the operational tempo from accelerating on the eve of the Republic Survey Group's deployment. Anything to keep the Raiders from being tipped off that something is happening. Logistically the Task Force is falling well short of optimal supply levels, and as a result we are steadily falling behind on the phase 3 upgrade of Remora Station. Most critical has been the supply of dilithium, with supplied levels falling well short of our construction needs. Power, as ever, is the single most critically needed resource. It is my estimate that unless a substantial source for the Task Force's dilithium can be found, we will be faced with the choice of curtailing construction or significantly reducing our Operational Tempo. Neither choice is appealing. It is my hope to deploy the Republic Survey Group to explore possible deposits in the near future. Strategically the Raider threat has significantly impeded our ability to reach many of our phase 2 goals, and phase 3 is in jeopardy while we are unable to expand our exploration and growth beyond the limit of our defensive perimeters. It is my estimate that we can sustain 7 more months of operation before our material needs outstrip our ability to supply them, and that assumes no major crisis. So long as the Raider threat exists, the Task Force is locked in a spiral that ultimately will force either our withdrawal from the Remora Sector, or a complete rethinking of our operational goals for the Remora Project. Our War Reserve currently stands at 37 days, meaning the Task Force can fight on an all out war footing for 37 days before our supply of munitions, critical supply, and critical spares would be exhausted. Ideally we'd be at 100 days, but we cannot route resources to our supply reserve and complete the phase 3 Remora Station Upgrades at the same time. I can only hope that we do not need to deplete our reserve in order to progress construction on the station. -Rear Admiral Vaughn J. Albern Category:Personnel Logs